


werewolf jeremy and a lot of talk about genetics

by mesoquatic, PastelMogar



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU, Hehehe, Not!Fic, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Jeremy, heh, kinzie and josh are furries for three (3) hours, monster au, no plot its just ideas, semi werewolf rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMogar/pseuds/PastelMogar
Summary: a not!fic where kinzie and josh are furries and make jeremy a werewolf while talking too much about genetics and instinct





	werewolf jeremy and a lot of talk about genetics

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:26 PM  
TELL ME OF THIS FURRY BOY

astronaut webster - Today at 8:26 PM  
OH THE FURRY BOY  
TOGETHER WELL MAKE A GOOD WEREWOLF BOY  
ok but him getting it from his mom or some shit  
its just dormat kinda since his mom leaves like super early in life  
mister heere didnt know but his son Acts A Lot Like A Dog Sometimes

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:28 PM  
OwO  
oooo, would this take place in an au where monsters are common or rare?

astronaut webster - Today at 8:28 PM  
oof  
idk  
what do you think  
i mean if they do exist  
and are common i mean  
jere prob knows someone  
he has second puberty in high school

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:30 PM  
okay, I think!

astronaut webster - Today at 8:30 PM  
!!

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:31 PM  
it’d be better if this was an au where monsters where monsters are rare occurrences  
just bc like

astronaut webster - Today at 8:31 PM  
!!! ya  
jeremy doesnt know how to deal with this shit

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:32 PM  
I have a thing for Jeremy actually having a physical trait that reflects how he feels like an outsider

astronaut webster - Today at 8:33 PM  
OH

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:33 PM  
Michael would know Jere is a werewolf!

astronaut webster - Today at 8:33 PM  
would michael know cause jere told him  
or does michael know in general  
?  
thats the real question

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:34 PM  
Michael probably just  
Figures it out?  
Like

astronaut webster - Today at 8:34 PM  
sees a transformation?

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:34 PM  
It depends how it works!

astronaut webster - Today at 8:35 PM  
teen wolf au

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:35 PM  
I HAVENT SEEN TEEN WOLF, AAAAAA

astronaut webster - Today at 8:36 PM  
uh mc gets attacked in the woods and turns into a werewolf and sc1 is like youre a werewolf and mc is like fuck no but im gonna fuck ri yeah

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:36 PM  
LAKDKDKFKF  
WILD

astronaut webster - Today at 8:36 PM  
YEAH

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:36 PM  
but what I mean is like!

astronaut webster - Today at 8:36 PM  
i can rabbit the first episode

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:37 PM  
I can’t right now, but I’ll try to watch the first ep at some point!  
also I mean

astronaut webster - Today at 8:37 PM  
!!

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:38 PM  
in this au, would Jeremy’s mom leave when he’s older, like in canon?

astronaut webster - Today at 8:38 PM  
probably earlier?

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:38 PM  
or when he’s young

astronaut webster - Today at 8:38 PM  
like he gets it from her  
but mr heere doesnt know  
WHAT IF SHE DOESNT THINK JERE IS A WEREWOLF  
SO SHE LEAVES HIM AT HIS DADS AND LEAVES FOREVER

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:38 PM  
monster genes are recessive

astronaut webster - Today at 8:38 PM  
BUT THEN HE STILL GOT THE GENES THEY JUST LIKE STAYED LOWKEY  
AND THEN SOMETHING ACTIVATED IT  
SHIT

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:39 PM  
most people have monster blood in their family!!

astronaut webster - Today at 8:39 PM  
!!!

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:39 PM  
but don’t know about it

astronaut webster - Today at 8:39 PM  
its like harry potter  
and the mogglebloods and stuff

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:40 PM  
Mr. Heere had a werewolf in his family a few generations back

astronaut webster - Today at 8:40 PM  
i was thinking it just came straight from his mom and she just left...?  
OR

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:40 PM  
so when they have Jeremy, she honestly didn’t think he’d be a werewolf

astronaut webster - Today at 8:40 PM  
the mom thing and mr heere having a werewolf way back  
it just collided to be super prevalent in jere  
but what activates it  
hhh  
near death experiences

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:41 PM  
puberty tbh  
OH  
I mean?

astronaut webster - Today at 8:41 PM  
puberty would be like middle school

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:41 PM  
rn it seems like we’re creating a monster au where monsters are basically just minorities  
and hella rare  
not accepted by society

astronaut webster - Today at 8:42 PM  
Yeah

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:42 PM  
like what governs this universe atm is science, not magic

astronaut webster - Today at 8:42 PM  
yeah  
!!

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:42 PM  
I think!  
she’s have left in middle school then  
a while after Jeremy’s first transformation

astronaut webster - Today at 8:43 PM  
ok  
so he Knows its a thing

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:43 PM  
Jeremy knows by the time he’s in high school, yes  
OH  
we could also edit the thing a bit  
like monster biology

astronaut webster - Today at 8:44 PM  
Ok

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:44 PM  
maybe werewolves live longer than human do, so their puberty naturally just takes place later

astronaut webster - Today at 8:44 PM  
YEAH  
THATS WHAT I WAS THINKING

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:44 PM  
so that she leaves closer to the canon time

astronaut webster - Today at 8:45 PM  
i was just thinking genetics is like the whats it call  
called  
i can draw a diagram

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:45 PM  
THE SQUARE THING

astronaut webster - Today at 8:45 PM  
YEAH

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:45 PM  
The Thing

astronaut webster - Today at 8:45 PM  
I HAD DESCRIPTIONS  
THAT MAKE IT RARER YKNOW

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:46 PM  
MMHM  
also like

astronaut webster - Today at 8:46 PM  
keep going please as i draw this

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:46 PM  
just because?  
Jeremy doesn’t have his first transformation until late middle school/early high school  
but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t show signs before that?

astronaut webster - Today at 8:47 PM  
Yeah

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:47 PM  
they’d be more about behavior than actual physical traits, though there might be a few of those

astronaut webster - Today at 8:48 PM  
so it looks like he just carries the gene but isnt a werewolf  
hes a harry boy,,,  
hairy*  
are we still on the idea that his mom was a werewolf  
and his dad carried the gene  
does the family know shes a werewolf

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:48 PM  
mmhm! his dad carried the gene  
I mean?  
actually, you know what?  
his mom doesn’t have to be a werewolf, she also just has to carry the gene

astronaut webster - Today at 8:49 PM  
you right  
then like how im setting up this diagram it was a 25% chance he would be a werewolf

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:49 PM  
and their marriage ended bc 1) they were both already on thin ice, relationship just wasn’t working

astronaut webster - Today at 8:49 PM  
simple terms  
i can make it more complicated hhhh  
i feel like it

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:50 PM  
2) they’re angry at each other bc they didn’t tell the other they had werewolf ancestry

astronaut webster - Today at 8:50 PM  
Yeah

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:50 PM  
no, no, I think Jeremy was that 25% chance

astronaut webster - Today at 8:51 PM  
they both had it but didnt tell each other but that means theres a chance jeremy would be a werewolf

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:51 PM  
MHM

astronaut webster - Today at 8:51 PM  
they argue over possibly not human son

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:51 PM  
it’s more likely that neither of them knew they carried the gene

astronaut webster - Today at 8:51 PM  
yeah  
i want to make it more complicated than just the four square  
cause that always seemed like it wasnt as accurate

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:52 PM  
oh, it’s not  
lokw  
like*  
it’s def more complex than that, for sure  
but on a conceptual basis, this works just fine!!

astronaut webster - Today at 8:53 PM  
yeah  
like i always learned the three by three charts and the three letter combination  
but yeah  
she leaves  
does he start transforming before she leaves...?  
MAYBE IT KICKS IN CAUSE SHE LEAVES AND HES EMOTIONAL  
also michael Knowing something is going on with jeremy

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:54 PM  
his first transformation is what starts getting them to Seriously fight

astronaut webster - Today at 8:54 PM  
oh!  
that makes a lot of sense  
cause like  
oh shit they were right  
god jeremys a mess hearing all of the fighting

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:55 PM  
HE DEF HAS A TRANSFORMATION WHEN SHE LEAVES  
big sad feelings  
abandonment feelings

astronaut webster - Today at 8:55 PM  
transformations are forced on the full moon but can happen when overwhelmed with senses?  
so he gets so upset after she leaves cause it felt like his fault that he kinda

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:55 PM  
also like

astronaut webster - Today at 8:55 PM  
its now a threat of happening at school

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:55 PM  
Pack

astronaut webster - Today at 8:56 PM  
he doesnt have one  
OHHHHH

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:56 PM  
mom was part of his pack and now she is Gone  
and Jeremy is left with a sad two people in his pack  
barely even that

astronaut webster - Today at 8:56 PM  
he owuld consider michael to be a part and his dad but michael doesnt know yet

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:56 PM  
his dad barely pays attention

astronaut webster - Today at 8:56 PM  
yeah  
his dad doesnt like seeing the transformations or something  
what if  
jake,,,  
or rich,,,  
were also,,,  
they just run into each other in the woods one night like  
half transformed

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:57 PM  
hmmm, maybe?  
I kinda like the idea of Jeremy being the only werewolf, but I’m also not opposed to Rich being one!

astronaut webster - Today at 8:58 PM  
i could see rich

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:58 PM  
it’d make sense!

astronaut webster - Today at 8:58 PM  
they get along sort of because they only have each other  
theyre just like a small pack

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:59 PM  
another physical trait that shows Jeremy’s relationship with Rich

astronaut webster - Today at 8:59 PM  
How Does Michael Find Out Though

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 8:59 PM  
okay, so like  
I think Jeremy definitely shows signs of being a werewolf when he was younger

astronaut webster - Today at 9:00 PM  
Yeah

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:00 PM  
most of the signs were behavioral!!  
Jeremy tends to be kinda clingy

astronaut webster - Today at 9:01 PM  
!!!

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:01 PM  
happens as a result of him having only one (1) pack member

astronaut webster - Today at 9:01 PM  
is it himself or his dad or michael or rich..?

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:02 PM  
it’s Michael

astronaut webster - Today at 9:02 PM  
ah  
Yeye

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:02 PM  
Michael is his 1 pack member  
like his dad is there but....  
not really

astronaut webster - Today at 9:02 PM  
yeah  
does jeremy tell michael though  
like i  
i feel like he would be scared to  
but at the same time michaels the closest person to him

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:03 PM  
oh, he’d def be scared to

astronaut webster - Today at 9:03 PM  
its like coming out  
about not being  
Human

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:03 PM  
YESH  
the practice coming out

astronaut webster - Today at 9:03 PM  
he starts trying to talk and he knows hes bi and michael is like "are you coming out"

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:03 PM  
before Actually coming out

astronaut webster - Today at 9:03 PM  
so jeremy comes out about being bi when he meant to come out about the ww thing

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:03 PM  
DAMN  
THATS GOOD  
OAKY OKAY WAIT LIKE

astronaut webster - Today at 9:04 PM  
he learns michael is Gay(tm)

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:04 PM  
GIMMIE A SEC

astronaut webster - Today at 9:04 PM  
okok  
im excite

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:04 PM  
just like  
let me type for a bit  
get my thoughts out  
Werewolves and other monsters are rare, but everyone knows they exist

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:05 PM  
so there’s a lot of common knowledge about them  
so Michael kinda recognizes the signs before even Jeremy does  
when it comes to how much people know about monsters, it’s more like  
varied  
not everyone knows Every detail about werewolves  
so Jeremy gets by as human most of the time  
like no one really questions him  
tbh, Michael figures out Jeremy’s a werewolf before Jeremy does  
bc remember!  
Jeremy’s parents never even thought it could be a possibility, since they weren’t aware they carried the recessive gene

astronaut webster - Today at 9:08 PM  
i raise  
just quietly

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:08 PM  
so by the time Jeremy had his first transformation, Michael basically already knows

astronaut webster - Today at 9:08 PM  
jeremy played baseball as a kid

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:08 PM  
OwO?

astronaut webster - Today at 9:09 PM  
also michael knows enough that he can tell when jeremy starts to transform  
maybe like  
he sees the first day after, Knows it happened  
and then just shows up on the next full moon

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:09 PM  
!!!

astronaut webster - Today at 9:09 PM  
like  
makes sure jeremy is safe and protected

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:10 PM  
Ooooo, okay, gimmie two secs!  
had another Thought™  
when Jeremy has his first transformation, maybe Michael was there  
like  
puberty is a very gradual thing  
and so I think this transformation would be too  
not in the sense that Jeremy slowly grows his claws and fangs over time  
but in the sense that he can feel it coming  
basically like your period, tbh :/  
Like

astronaut webster - Today at 9:12 PM  
Yeha

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:12 PM  
sometimes you just know  
like u know when it’s the day before  
it’s like that!

astronaut webster - Today at 9:12 PM  
Cramps

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:12 PM  
but for a week  
just like this weird thrum beneath the skin  
he gets a little more irritable  
more susceptible to sensory overload  
bc his hearing is subtly getting better  
and he’s really jittery  
just all the week leading up to that first transformation  
and when it actually happens, it takes Jeremy by surprise!!  
just like your first period did back in elementary/middle school  
looking back on it all the signs were definitely there but bc it’d never happened before you just didn’t know that’s what your body was trying to tell you

astronaut webster - Today at 9:15 PM  
Yeah0

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:16 PM  
so!  
during this time of discomfort, Jeremy seeks out Michael a lot  
it’s a natural thing for werewolves to want to be near their pack, especially for the first transformation  
it’s a really new and scary experience!  
really stressful (possibly painful?)

astronaut webster - Today at 9:17 PM  
Yeah!!!

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:17 PM  
so it’s only natural to seek out the company of those you trust!!  
in which case, Michael  
so Michael is def there for the first transformation  
and Jeremy is panicking bc he literally had no idea he was a werewolf

astronaut webster - Today at 9:18 PM  
michael is having to guide him through it all  


gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:18 PM  
but Michael takes it a lot better because he already kinda knew  
Michael knows the signs of lycanthropy but he doesn’t know everything!!  
does his best  
he’s not an expert!!!  
they both read up more about it later  
I also gotta like

astronaut webster - Today at 9:19 PM  
its just him reminding jere to breath

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:19 PM  
think more about how monsters fit in this universe  
like I Know, but I don’t have a compete grasp on it yet  
YWAH  
that first transformation, Michael is basically guiding Jeremy through a panic attack

astronaut webster - Today at 9:20 PM  
after jeremy transforms back to human, michaels just there to sit on jeremys bed with jeremys head in his lap and calming him down  
hes so dazed that he doesnt really think that all happened but he knows in the back of his mind that it did  
and yes!!! about the panic attack thing  
jeremy makes sure michaels there for the next full moon and the one after that and so on

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:22 PM  
YEAH  
like after a while? the shift is easy  
kinda hurts, but not too much?  
teeth and body ache for a while

astronaut webster - Today at 9:23 PM  
he still prefers michael being there  
also like  
if michael cant make it they facetime

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:24 PM  
YEAH  
moral support!!!

astronaut webster - Today at 9:24 PM  
Mhm

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:24 PM  
Michael can’t actually lessen the pain of the transformation but  
just him being there helps

astronaut webster - Today at 9:25 PM  
support of the pack!!!

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:26 PM  
Yes!!

astronaut webster - Today at 9:27 PM  
it becomes such a routine that they do it in college  
like jere escapes somewhere for the full moon and facetimes michale if they go to seperate colleges  
if theyre close to each other they just meet up/ go to same school  
but high school is a rollercoaster  
uh  
braces jere  
his teeth get super wacked up after the first transformation  
with the braces messed up  
his orthodontist hates it

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:30 PM  
Also I think  
hmmmmmm  
okay  
Monsters?

astronaut webster - Today at 9:31 PM  
Yes

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:31 PM  
publicly accepted in society  
but barely

astronaut webster - Today at 9:31 PM  
theyre like the gays  
just like  
the early 200s  
2000s*

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:31 PM  
like the gays but worse, I’d say  
like!  
120 years ago? wasn’t illegal to just kill someone because they were a monster

astronaut webster - Today at 9:33 PM  
Yeah

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:33 PM  
rights for monster are fairly recent  
still lots of prejudice against them  
so for the most part, lots of people don’t like/accept them

astronaut webster - Today at 9:34 PM  
jeremy has an angsty moment after he first transforms that hes just a monster (like actual evil under the bed thing) but michael shuts it down H A R D

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:35 PM  
YEAH  
I still really kinda want Jeremy to be the only monster?  
OH

astronaut webster - Today at 9:37 PM  
it makes sense  
OH?

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:37 PM  
I can like  
okay, I think  
Rich is human but like  
Barely

astronaut webster - Today at 9:38 PM  
he carries the gene but isnt one  
one of his parents is..?  
so like  
hold on  
if oone parent is Aa and the other is aa then its a 50% chance hes human and 50% his not?

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:40 PM  
Essentially??

astronaut webster - Today at 9:40 PM  
Ye

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:40 PM  
but the way I see it is like  
some people are like!!!  
human, but they pick up other traits?  
I don’t know how I wanna explain it  
It’s almost like Rich is half werewolf, essentially

astronaut webster - Today at 9:42 PM  
yeah  
YEAh  
like its more complicated than a two by two grid  
like theres some combinations that they end up with some traits and not  
Others

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:42 PM  
RICH IS BASICALLY HALF WEREWOLF BUT JUST

astronaut webster - Today at 9:43 PM  
jeremys parents were both lucky to get all human traits but then still have the recessive gene

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:43 PM  
without the biological part, I guess??  
or we could make half monsters a legit thing

astronaut webster - Today at 9:43 PM  
again genetics  
genetics is a crazy thign

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:44 PM  
Rich doesn’t go though transformations but he does experience that same increased agitation near full moons and such

astronaut webster - Today at 9:44 PM  
YEAH!

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:44 PM  
his senses also pick up, but it’s not to the extent that Jeremy’s do

astronaut webster - Today at 9:45 PM  
!!

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:45 PM  
more like spider sense  
like he has a weird increased awareness  
but he can’t hear things two houses away the way Jeremy can

astronaut webster - Today at 9:46 PM  
yeah  
its like he can feel it happening  
but hes only getting a few pieces of the puzzle

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:47 PM  
MHM  
Jeremy gets the full shebang

astronaut webster - Today at 9:47 PM  
Yeah

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:47 PM  
also!  
when Jeremy gets to that?  
Like!

astronaut webster - Today at 9:48 PM  
Yea?

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:49 PM  
when Jeremy gets stressed

astronaut webster - Today at 9:49 PM  
hes stressed that hes not getting the full puzzle?  
or he gets the whole puzzle plus extra pieces out of nowhere

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:50 PM  
kaciksjfjf  
yeah! that for rich  
but!  
when Jeremy gets in situations that stress him out or that would trigger a transformation

astronaut webster - Today at 9:50 PM  
yeah!!!  
that makes sense  
sensory overload

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:51 PM  
He gets hairier

astronaut webster - Today at 9:51 PM  
mini transformation

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:51 PM  
like he’s preparing to transform  
it also!  
happens around Christine  
bc he likes her

astronaut webster - Today at 9:51 PM  
cause he likes her  
Eyyyy

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:52 PM  
werewolf genes: We should look strong in front of a potential mate. Activate Wolf Form

astronaut webster - Today at 9:52 PM  
.lkjsdnfjalbsdngjv;kjsdfvkifjgnm

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:52 PM  
that’s basically the reasoning

astronaut webster - Today at 9:53 PM  
jeremys dog voice inside his head upon seeing christine: become dog girls love dogs

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:53 PM  
JAJDJSJD  
YEAH  
Jeremy’s wolf form is stronger!!  
like  
when Jeremy isint in his wolf form he’s still stronger than the average human  
like he’s easily as strong as Jake  
in wolf form?

astronaut webster - Today at 9:54 PM  
hes just a twink

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:54 PM  
more strength  
not in wolf form: twink with the strength of a twunk

astronaut webster - Today at 9:55 PM  
AILUFHASDJKFASDGHJ

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:56 PM  
in wolf form: twink with the strength of a hunk

astronaut webster - Today at 9:56 PM  
god,,,  
in wolf form he is,,,  
Scott

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:56 PM  
KAJDISJDJ  
OAKY  
ILL SAY

astronaut webster - Today at 9:56 PM  
THEY PLAY MONSTER PROM

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:56 PM  
JEREMY DOES GET A LIL BIGGER  
AND HE GETS A LITTLE MORE MUSCLEY  
but he does Not inflate and suddenly get a six pack

astronaut webster - Today at 9:57 PM  
he doesnt pull flash in a coma

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:57 PM  
basically goes from noodle arms to like  
some muscle definition

astronaut webster - Today at 9:58 PM  
he becomes tom holland

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:58 PM  
Tom Holland but 20% less and we good

astronaut webster - Today at 9:58 PM  
Yeye  
gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 9:59 PM  
I’m trying to describe what I’m seeing bc I can’t draw!!!  
so Tom Holland will suffer  
must be my example

astronaut webster - Today at 9:59 PM  
omg  
are you photoshopping tom holland

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:01 PM  
KAIDKSND NO  
I have no photoshop  
or photoshop skills

astronaut webster - Today at 10:01 PM  
Mood

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:01 PM  
But If I Could  
okay!  
situations where Jeremy wants to transform?  
around Christine  
when he’s stressing out  
(Bc wolf reasoning is ‘if I’m bigger and stronger, maybe I can scare the problem away?’)  
(Just makes him feel more in control)  
when he’s angry  
also, Jeremy probably sweats more around Christine too  
bc like  
pheromones and shit are in your sweat  
wolf brain: more pheromones will get her attention, she’ll know we like her through smell  
Jeremy, literally drowning in sweat: please don’t

astronaut webster - Today at 10:06 PM  
christine: its literally snowing out here are you sick or something  
jeremy, sweating through his sweatshirt and shit: nonnnoonon im finneee just a little too warm  
christine: AGAIN SNOWING RIGHT NOW RIGHT ON OUR HEADS

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:07 PM  
werewolf body is a little more forgiving in the cold bc not freezing to death > finding a mate but it’s like  
super close

astronaut webster - Today at 10:07 PM  
jeremy was horny before  
but now  
hes super horny

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:07 PM  
YEAH  
Jeremy is out here.,.,...  
literally humping his pillows and shit  
he’s so fucking valid

astronaut webster - Today at 10:09 PM  
he watches porn kike no ones business

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:09 PM  
YEAH  
Jeremy is like!!!!  
also weirdly possessive  
not in a terrible, gross concerning abo way

astronaut webster - Today at 10:10 PM  
whoever he ends up with has to be completely ok with there werewolf thing (for one obviously) and also totally be ok with having sex a lot  
YEAH

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:10 PM  
but more in like

astronaut webster - Today at 10:10 PM  
not wattpad-y

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:10 PM  
i really love and care for this person and want them to know that right now

astronaut webster - Today at 10:10 PM  
uiyhiguyjgygb  
THE POSITIVITY CHAT

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:12 PM  
bad!!!  
but like!  
the way I see it?  
Jeremy’s possessiveness is basically  
the sugar daddy aesthetic  
of wanting to take care of someone and provide for them  
but sexy

astronaut webster - Today at 10:13 PM  
aslkjdgnlijaksbfngjkjbnfv  
God

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:14 PM  
it’s good!!!

astronaut webster - Today at 10:15 PM  
does he,,,  
end up with christine though???  
thats the questions

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:16 PM  
I am always partial to boyfs, but if you want stage dorks...?

astronaut webster - Today at 10:16 PM  
i mean  
it doesnt matter  
ive always seen christine as asexual  
and like  
the ending of them coming together being super forced

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:17 PM  
Mmhm

astronaut webster - Today at 10:17 PM  
i mean boyfs then jremy doesnt have to deal with like  
his significant other knowing but having to hide a lot of it cause michael has already seen the worst of the worst

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:18 PM  
THATS SO GOOD  
also!!!  
I think?  
Jeremy’s feelings might stem from like  
the feeling that he has to fit in?

astronaut webster - Today at 10:20 PM  
Yeah

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:20 PM  
and that having a girlfriend will help him do that  
Or

astronaut webster - Today at 10:20 PM  
it lasts for a little with christine but they like it better as friends?

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:21 PM  
that being associated with someone who is decently well liked/well known will also raise his status?  
or will make him happy  
YEA  
better as friends  
like over all, Jeremy’s feelings aren’t really based on like  
who Chris is  
but what she embodies?  
crush is based on this idealized version of Christine

astronaut webster - Today at 10:22 PM  
Mhm

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:22 PM  
Mayhaps

astronaut webster - Today at 10:22 PM  
i like that  
that makes a lot of sense  
like he fell in love with the idea of her and not her herself

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:23 PM  
mmhm!!!  
and then his werewolf self kinda enforced that

astronaut webster - Today at 10:23 PM  
yeah  
but he just wants someone loyal and to be loyal to and someone homely

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:24 PM  
Like it picked up on Jeremy’s desire to fit in and be accepted?  
as well as on Jeremy’s feelings  
and just  
focused on that  
YEAH

astronaut webster - Today at 10:24 PM  
kinzie.  
are we  
just turning the squip into jeremy being a werewolf and was actually good

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:25 PM  
hmmmmmm  
no...? I still see the squip as a separate thing

astronaut webster - Today at 10:25 PM  
you right  
i just saw  
some similarities

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:26 PM  
the wolf instincts are not like  
a separate voice

astronaut webster - Today at 10:26 PM  
the same  
that to

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:26 PM  
it’s him!!

astronaut webster - Today at 10:26 PM  
o  
its jeremy!!  
my boy!!

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:26 PM  
just old, breed in instincts and habits he feels the need to act on

astronaut webster - Today at 10:26 PM  
what if  
since the monster thing is a recessive gene  
its like  
it feels like something from the last person in jeremys family that was a werewolf  
thats a bad explanation  
hold on  
Like

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:27 PM  
like a spirit??  
like!!!  
Avatar

astronaut webster - Today at 10:27 PM  
say the last werewolf in jeremys family was like 1920s, the insticts are based off of the 1920s standards and social society

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:27 PM  
OH  
YE  
I kinda like that...?

astronaut webster - Today at 10:28 PM  
so its just like teaching an old dog new tricks idea

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:28 PM  
instincts are based on what werewolves do  
like  
on how they react to/do certain things in certain situations

astronaut webster - Today at 10:28 PM  
yeah  
so it built up to be used to that old social standard

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:29 PM  
it’s just a fundamental thing

astronaut webster - Today at 10:29 PM  
adn then it got passed to jeremy and he has to adapt it

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:29 PM  
like how when you’re born, you don’t have to be taught how to breath  
you just  
do it

astronaut webster - Today at 10:29 PM  
yeah  
its breaking seemingly old habits that he never remembers developing  
like hes a total gentleman

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:30 PM  
!!!  
example?? :0c

astronaut webster - Today at 10:30 PM  
like back to the 1920s

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:30 PM  
OH

astronaut webster - Today at 10:30 PM  
last werewolf in the family was 1920s so some of the social like  
social standards are old habits to jeremy even if they seem weird  
because it feels like its right instinct wise because hes still young and hasnt exactly broken them yet

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:31 PM  
like? wolf instincts aren’t exactly made for modern human settings and social expectations

astronaut webster - Today at 10:31 PM  
theyre built to the last time it showed up in the family type thing

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:31 PM  
that makes sense!

astronaut webster - Today at 10:32 PM  
it just evolves over the lineage

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:32 PM  
instincts haven’t had time to update, really  
it’s really strange to think of it that way but it also makes sense???

astronaut webster - Today at 10:32 PM  
the newest person feels like theyve always had the habits instinct has and then have to break it in their own lifetime to fit in more in the modern day

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:32 PM  
like. how I think it should work using how it’d probably work

astronaut webster - Today at 10:32 PM  
its like instinct is an entity or something?

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:33 PM  
like? if a werewolf is born in 2020, it should have 2020 werewolf instincts  
but like

astronaut webster - Today at 10:33 PM  
also like hunters (totally still a thing) looking for those types of things in people so its like  
they look for the people who seem a little outdate despite being young

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:33 PM  
were instincts don’t pass down to humans, obviously

astronaut webster - Today at 10:33 PM  
like if it skips generations, instinct doesnt gain those generations of information

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:33 PM  
so Jeremy is literally kinda left fumbling with these instincts that tbh!!!  
haven’t adjusted to modern life at all

astronaut webster - Today at 10:34 PM  
1920s ancestor develops the 1920s habits and then it skips all the way to jeremy

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:34 PM  
like over time species change and their habits and instincts change so they can better survive

astronaut webster - Today at 10:34 PM  
its a big jump and a lot of stuff instinct missed  
Yeah

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:34 PM  
but bc Jeremy’s basically just been put in this random situation, he’s left floundering

astronaut webster - Today at 10:34 PM  
so like for monster families it isnt favorable for it to skip generations  
YEAH

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:35 PM  
and instincts are trying to do what they think would be best

astronaut webster - Today at 10:35 PM  
its skipped through so many decades that its super outdated

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:35 PM  
even if that’s not what would be best

astronaut webster - Today at 10:35 PM  
yeah  
they havent adapted just yet  
it takes time

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:36 PM  
MHMM  
also hunters still exists yes, but as like  
probably as a monster version of the KKK

astronaut webster - Today at 10:36 PM  
very lowkey  
YEAH  
its obvious who members are and stuff but police dont really have enough to arrest them for what they do unless they get caught killing a moster  
and some police groups in towns dont care and let them get away with ti

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:37 PM  
mmhm  
just like real life racism!!  
you aren’t supposed to but the law isn’t always held up by upstanding people

astronaut webster - Today at 10:38 PM  
Yeah

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:39 PM  
I also think!  
Jeremy’s wolf instincts probably are more so like  
‘We want Christine to be part of our pack’

astronaut webster - Today at 10:39 PM  
yeah  
like friendship

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:40 PM  
than ‘oh, I really like Christine and think she’d be a good mate’

astronaut webster - Today at 10:40 PM  
its just like received by jeremy as romance

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:40 PM  
YEAH

astronaut webster - Today at 10:40 PM  
disconnect in language yeah  
cause still like older habits

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:40 PM  
wolf instincts: oh, friend?  
Jeremy: oh, crush?

astronaut webster - Today at 10:40 PM  
alisujdhfloanm  
YEAH

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:41 PM  
Jeremy: hmm, I really wanna be around Christine a lot and want her to like me for some reason  
J: Must mean I have a crush!  
but really, like

astronaut webster - Today at 10:41 PM  
he wants more support  
pack mentality

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:42 PM  
when a wolf wants someone to be park of their pack, the way that’s expressed is a lot closer to how people express romantic interest

astronaut webster - Today at 10:42 PM  
yeah  
cause its like  
the werewolf wants to trust that person a lot

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:42 PM  
when wolf wants someone to be a mate, it’s a lot more chill  
more old fashioned

astronaut webster - Today at 10:42 PM  
;WUEGHJIOASRHJN

gay honeydew boba?? - Today at 10:42 PM  
courting and such

astronaut webster - Today at 10:42 PM  
thats hOW HE FEELS ABOUT THE BOY

(it ends there lol)


End file.
